Brief Scenes of Nudity
by AlienEeeter
Summary: Students at Hogwarts are misplacing their clothes, making some people horny, and others just plain scared!
1. A Brief Scene of Nudity

A Brief Scene of Nudity  
  
There is no point whatsoever to this fic. No plot, no nothing. I may build on it, but I doubt it. I just thought I would share.  
  
*****  
  
The large bath in the prefect bathroom had just finished filling. She has only used one of the bubble bath taps. Bubbles the size of her head and purple clouds annoyed her. It was an undignified way to take a bath.  
  
It had been a grueling day. Damn Hagrid and his aerobic chasing things around class. Hermione stripped off her robes, and struggled out of her bra. Her fingers didn't seem to want to work the tiny hooks this evening. She finally let it fall to the floor, along with her underwear.  
  
There was a full-length mirror on one wall, which she examined herself in. Curves had developed the past seven years she had been at Hogwarts, and while at first she was uncertain of her new body, once she had gotten through the worst of puberty she decided she rather liked it. She thought it a pity that her robes were so loose that her figure went unnoticed by most.  
  
She stepped slowly into the steaming water. Hermione didn't believe in mixing cold water with hot for her baths, and often annoyed the other students by using all of the hot water. She paid them no mind and continued to do so, though she did try to take baths at strange times of the day. It was midnight and the school was silent. Nothing more relaxing.  
  
She swam a few laps of the tub, diving to the bottom and coming up again. She washed with a bar of lavender soap and then floated on the top with her eyes closed. Hermione let her mind wander, falling into a meditative state. She was half asleep when she felt a rush of cool air over her damp body. She reluctantly opened her eyes.  
  
Malfoy was grinning over the tub. She gasped and fell out of her reclining position, treading the water. Damn it, damn it! she thought. I forgot to bolt the door. "What the hell are you standing there for! Get out!"  
  
He laughed. "And what are you going to do to me?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. Her robes and the towels were out of reach, and her wand was in her room. "You're going to pay for this, Malfoy."  
  
"You will first." She looked around in the tub. She had been there so long the bubbles had all but disappeared. He could see everything! "You do have a very nice body," he commented. "Pity it's always hidden. I'd like to see it more often."  
  
She swam up against the side to hide most of her body. "Okay, okay. You've had your fun, now go away."  
  
"Aw, look. You're blushing. Red really isn't your colour, Granger. And it's spreading everywhere too." He circled around the tub. It was impossible to stay completely hidden from him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed and incredibly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, Moaning Myrtle has been spending too much time in the prefect's bath closer to Slytherin. And when you gotta go, you gotta go."  
  
"So don't you have to go now?"  
  
"I'm not so worried about that anymore. I'd much rather watch you squirm."  
  
She put her head in her arms. "Go away."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll tell Professor McGonagall on you."  
  
"So?"  
  
She looked back up at him, and they stared at each other for several minutes. Malfoy's eyes started to travel, as Hermione wrapped her arms around her breasts, hoping that the water distorted her lower body sufficiently. Hermione let her eyes travel as well and laughed when they stopped at the front of his tented out pajamas.  
  
"Too bad you don't have anyone to take care of that," she said in a bold move.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Who says I don't?"  
  
Okay, time to go. She bit her lip. I hate my life. Hermione pulled herself out of the tub as quickly as possible, ran the few steps to the pile of towels, was wrapped in one and out the door in three seconds. She didn't stop to see if Malfoy was following, but rushed to Gryffindor tower, dripping and barefoot.  
  
She couldn't sleep, and early in the morning she crept back to retrieve her clothes, wand drawn and ready. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
As she gathered everything up, she knew there was something missing.  
  
What happened to my underwear? 


	2. Another Brief Scene of Nudity

Scenes of Nudity-Detention  
  
Part 2 is for Draco. Hope he enjoys himself.  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore started a food fight.  
  
One can imagine the mess that hundreds of students left in the great hall that evening. As Draco started out the door after dinner McGonagall stopped him. "Mr. Malfoy? It's time to serve your detention." She handed him a broom. "I expect this hall to be spotless by breakfast. And no magic."  
  
Draco stood dumbstruck. "Detention? For what?"  
  
"Perhaps you should ask Miss Granger."  
  
Draco looked down at his feet. The floor had a coat of food and broken dishes. "Mr. Filch will bring you more cleaning supplies," she continued. "Have a nice evening." She left with a small smile on her face.  
  
There were still a few people filing out of the hall, covered in food and laughing. Three of them were a few certain Gryffindors. Hermione was still holding her glass, half full of pumpkin juice. She stopped in front of Malfoy to take one last sip.  
  
"Happy Detention, Malfoy." She turned over the glass, spilling the juice at his feet and allowing the glass to fall with it. She followed after Harry and Ron, who were looking at her quizzically, but not un-amused.  
  
There was no good way to start, until Filch brought him an array of cleaning supplies-and a shovel.  
  
"Stupid, bloody Granger." Draco muttered as he began. He didn't really think she would have said anything. Idiot Mudblood. He was scooping up the mess into a magical garbage disposal. It was going to take a long time to clean the hall, which he figured was almost the size of the quidditch field.  
  
Girls, he knew, didn't like admitting that they had been harassed, of course, Granger was not your average girl. She was much more annoying. He'd have to get her back after this, that he knew.  
  
It took three hours to remove all of the solid waste, but the floor was left with a coating of slime. Draco had thrown aside his robes, then stripped down to the waist. He was sweating profusely now, and he had yet to mop. He was beyond exhausted at this point, and wanted nothing more than to go to bed.  
  
Mopping the floor was a just as daunting task, taking just as long. At least I'm getting a work out, he though vaguely. He then suspected that he was delirious, because he never worked out. It was true that he was a rather skinny teenager, even at sixteen. Luckily he had gotten that growth spurt he had been hoping for, even though it made his position as seeker even more difficult. Not as aerodynamic as he used to be, he figured.  
  
He finished cleaning the great hall at two in the morning, only to collapse into a heap against a sidewall. He stayed there until morning, when the first stragglers into breakfast spotted him immediately, shirtless and asleep next to his mop.  
  
Hermione was one of those students. "You look like you could really use a bath, Malfoy." 


	3. Still More Nudity

Still More Nudity  
  
Time for another female character to be exposed.  
  
*****  
  
"Malfoy did a really great job on that hall, don't you think?" Ron asked Harry, his eyes full of mirth. The two boys were strolling the grounds late that morning, relaxing on their Saturday off. They were walking towards the far side of the lake near the forbidden forest, where students seldom ventured.  
  
"Never seen the floor shine so beautifully. But one has to wonder what he did. It must have been pretty bad, to merit such a punishment. Even Snape's never done anything that awful to us."  
  
Ron smiled. "I don't really care. The sight of that skinny bastard asleep next to his mop had me rolling. Likely it's the only time he's ever done any cleaning."  
  
The sun was beating down on them as they walked, a comfortable summer day. Some of the girls had taken to sun bathing in the grass nearer to the castle, where many of the boys also seemed to be gathering. (Unfortunately Eloise Midgen was among said girls, and the sight of her in a bathing suit was enough to send any boy running for the other side of the grounds.)  
  
So the two Gryffindors had taken solace elsewhere. After they had pretended not to see Hagrid wave (his other hand was attached to something that was breathing fire) they walked in the direction of the lake.  
  
"Hey, Harry, I think there's another sunbather up ahead," Ron muttered silently. There was what appeared to be a half-naked girl right up ahead. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, more in a whisper. "She's completely starkers!"  
  
Harry squinted for a closer look. "Shit. It's Cho!" Harry immediately felt a jump in his stomach, as well as a warming sensation traveling every molecule of his body. "Let's get closer."  
  
The two tread carefully, sneaking behind a bush that was a few metres away from her. She waws tall and slender and perfect, with a flat stomach and perky little breasts. "Bloody hell," Ron said again. There was good reason for the exclamation. "Have you ever seen anyone that hairy?"  
  
"Other than Hagrid?" Harry gulped. "No."  
  
It was true. Cho seemed to be a bit unnaturally hairy, or maybe she had simply never owned a razor. The hair on her legs was uncommonly long and dark, and the amount of hair *between* her legs was another matter entirely. It also seemed that she was not in the habit of shaving under her arms.  
  
Harry's good mood and his stiffy quickly dropped. "She's inhuman," Ron was continuing. "Sasquatch, Cho the Monkey Girl."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman he had been in love with since his third year had enough body hair to be the missing link. He unconsciously groaned at the thought.  
  
"Who's there?" Cho had heard them and sat up, making no move to cover herself. "I demand that you come out this instant!" Dumbstruck, Harry and Ron both emerged from the bush looking frightened and disgusted at the same time. "Oh. Harry, Ron. It's just you." She smiled at them. "Want to come join me?"  
  
The two looked at each other. "Er, um, sorry," Harry stuttered.  
  
"We, uh, have to get going," Ron said, backing away slowly. "Bye."  
  
They bolted, running as fast as they could in the other direction.  
  
Cho shrugged and lay back down on her blanket to continue her nap. 


	4. Singing in the Shower

Singing in the Shower (Nude)  
  
Draco. Nude. (nuff said)  
  
*****  
  
The locker room was almost empty, and Draco had just gotten into the shower, having had to fight off the hordes of screaming Slytherin spectators after an unexpected win. There were a few random people putting on shoes and so forth, but Draco preferred the shower to himself, so he had just gotten in.  
  
There was one person left in the room, whistling 'We Are the Champions.' They walked out the door, letting it bang behind them.  
  
Draco tilted his head up, letting the water poor over his face. The water on his body felt as good as winning had. And he had been the reason they had won. Draco smiled. "We are the champions, my friends." he started singing softly. The snitch had appeared out of nowhere, practically in his face. Potter never had a chance. It had been a matter of shooting forward a few feet, and the golden ball was in his hand.  
  
"And we'll keep on fighting to the end." His voice got louder, more confident, and more off-key as he continued on in the song. He sang through until the end of the chorus, as it was all he knew. He let the last sounding notes of 'world' die out, only to be replaced by the sound of giggling.  
  
Draco turned around to find two giggling Gryffindor girls. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry," Ginny managed to say.  
  
Hermione tried to stifle her laughter. "N-no we're n-not." She pointed. "Look, Ginny. It's so cute and little!"  
  
"Hey!" Draco said again, his pale skin turning bright red. He covered himself with one hand and reached for a towel. There were none.  
  
"Looking for this?" Ginny revealed the last towel, which she had been hiding behind her back.  
  
"Or this?" Hermione had his robes behind her back.  
  
Draco turned off the water. "Ha ha. You've had your fun, now give me my clothes."  
  
"I don't see any reason why we should. Do you, Ginny?"  
  
"Nope. I see this more as sweet revenge."  
  
"Alright, alright," he hissed. "I'm sorry I walked in on you in the bathtub."  
  
Hermione turned to Ginny. "He's a skinny little thing, isn't he? Hard to tell under all those robes. Too bad we don't see how pitiful he is more often."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you, Granger."  
  
"You want your clothes?" she asked. "Come get them." He forgot his modesty and charged at her then, but she whisked out of the way.  
  
"Don't think so, Granger." Lurching again, he grabbed a corner of his robe, and pulled it towards him with such force, that he took Hermione with him, sending them both flying to the floor, Hermione on top of him.  
  
"Gee, Granger. This is a compromising situation, now isn't it?" Neither of the girls were laughing anymore.  
  
Hermione rolled off of him and jumped to her feet. "See you at dinner, Malfoy."  
  
She and Ginny rushed out of the room. 


	5. Live Nude Girls

Live Nude Girls  
  
The boys take Neville out to celebrate his birthday.  
  
*****  
  
Neville tried his very best to make his escape after dinner, thinking he would hide in the library. Alas, Dean and Seamus caught him going up the stairs. "Where are you going, Neville?" Dean asked.  
  
"Seventeenth birthdays only happen once, you know," Seamus continued. "C'mon. We're supposed to me Ron and Harry in front of the fat lady in five minutes."  
  
They took Neville by either arm and lead them away. "But guys, I'm really quite happy staying in tonight, and I have loads of homework.my Grandmother really wouldn't approve."  
  
"Shove it, Neville," Ron said, catching the last bit of Neville's protests.  
  
"Let's go." Harry held out his invisibility cloak. "We can only fit three at a time, so Dean, Seamus, I'll be back for you in a minute." He, Ron, and Neville used the invisibility cloak to reach the one-eyed witch statue. "Dissendium," he whispered, and the statue's hump opened up for the boys to slip through.  
  
"Bloody brilliant," Neville exclaimed, as he had never known of any of the secret passages in the castle. "Wait a minute. Where are you people taking me?" There was a nervous tone in his voice.  
  
"Don't be such a pansy," Ron laughed.  
  
Harry left, and returned a few minutes later with the other two boys. Then the troop of teenagers made their way through the passage, Neville protesting the entire time. Once in Hogsmeade they made there way to the Hog's Head, the rougher of the two pubs in the village. "I am not going in there," Neville said, but was forced through the door by the others, to a back room separate from the main room.  
  
The place was small and cramped, dimly lit and full of smoke. The five found there way to an empty table near a stage, which was lit with purple and blue lights. "What are you guys up to?" Neville looked around. "Did you take me to-"  
  
"I'll get us drinks," Dean interrupted.  
  
Harry handed him a few Galleons. "Here, my treat. Make sure you get Neville something strong. And hurry up. The show'll be starting soon."  
  
Dean had just gotten back to the table, butter beer for all, except Neville, who protested only a moment before downing his fire whiskey, then asking for another.  
  
Music started and the lights in the room lowered as a figure stepped out on the stage. It was a curvy young witch with blond hair. She was wearing a short sequined robe with bell sleeves and a sequined pointed hat. She strutted the stage on shimmering high heels. The boys' jaws all dropped. "Alicia Spinnet?!" Harry exclaimed. She had graduated a few years before, and none had heard from her since.  
  
She looked startled, then grinned. "Hey boys," she said loudly, so that the whole room could hear. "Bet you wish you could see what I can do with my broomstick now!" Some men in the back started cheering, so the boys did too, after recovering from their shock.  
  
She started dancing to the music, slowly unbuttoning the robe and letting it fall, leaving her left in a matching bra and underwear set. The boys continued to cheer her on. "Hey, Alicia," Ron bellowed. "It's Neville's birthday!"  
  
"Oh, really?" She leaned over the table, and all of the boys took their attention to her chest. She ran her hands over her body, to the front clasp of her bra. "Happy Birthday, Neville." She unhooked it, revealing her full breasts inches from his face.  
  
The slightly drunk Neville reached towards them, but she backed up, laughing. "Look, don't touch." Finished with her strip tease, she continued dancing. Neville by then had drank a few more, and was thoroughly drunk. He scrambled up onto the stage and began to dance with her. The boys cheered him on, even louder when she gave him a kiss before exiting the stage.  
  
They had to carry Neville back to Hogwarts, very nearly getting caught as they tried to get him back to Gryffindor tower. All in all, it had been a good night. 


	6. Skinny Dipping

Skinny Dipping  
  
A/N: Came up w/ another.  
  
The warm fall nights continued, which lead to frequent nightly visits to Hagrid's under the invisibility cloak. It was only Harry and Ron that night. Hermione, for some reason, was busy. (They didn't get it either.)  
  
It was after midnight as they made their way past the lake, but for some reason there were voices and splashing. They looked at each other in the dark of the cloak. Certainly something that needed investigating. As they approached the lake, they saw many white lights hanging over a small portion of the water, illuminating it perfectly. There were clothes on the grass, and three people in the water-two guys and a girl, completely naked. Their backs were to the awestruck boys, but then the girl turned. It was Hermione!  
  
Ron nearly tripped over the cloak. "Shit on me," he muttered. "Who's that with her?"  
  
They looked more closely. Dean and Seamus. They were laughing and splashing, completely oblivious to the lack of clothes, except the two boys had their eyes constantly on Hermione's chest, which was more ample than one would have expected. "What do we do?" Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Watch for a while, then give her a lecture," he replied to his friend.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
In awe, they gazed on as Hermione kissed first Dean, then Seamus. She let them fondle her breasts. "Ron?" Harry asked. "How come she invited them and not us?"  
  
Ron snorted laughter. "You said 'come.' "  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Eventually the three in the water found their way out. If Ron and Harry were excited by the experience, the boys in the water were more turned on, and visibly so. "Okay," Harry said. "Now."  
  
They threw off the cloak right in front of them, surprising the other three. Hermione shrieked and immediately pulled a robe around her. The boys too reacted by reaching for clothes. "What are you too doing?" she hissed.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing," Ron said. Harry nodded.  
  
"And why weren't we invited?" 


End file.
